


Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

by hey-cas (kendra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael and Gavin are working late, and Michael gets upset and says "Fuck me!" and Gavin says "Wish I could" not realizing that Michael took his headphones off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was an anon prompt that I got over at my [tumblr](http://hey-cas.tumblr.com/). Just archiving it here. :)

When the clock rolls over to 10:30, Michael officially loses his temper. The stupid fucking video isn’t doing what he wants it to, he’s tired of listening to his own fucking voice, and Gavin’s breathing way too fucking loud. 

He looks to his right and stares at Gavin who’s innocently sitting at his desk, intently watching his screen. The creeper version of him is running around, mining a shit-ton of iron for their next Let’s Play. Michael glares before going back to his own screen. The audio finally synchs with the video and he hits the save button so fast he’s surprised that he doesn’t break it. 

Time for the fun part, trying to load this piece of shit onto YouTube. He goes through all the steps and watches the bar slowly fill. He smiles and does a little dance in his seat. He stops and glances over at Gavin to see if he saw; from the furrowed eyebrows, he safely assumes no. 

Michael picks up his headphones and slips them on, blasting the music that was idling on his desktop. The music filters through and he bobs his head to the rhythm. 

“Michael?” Gavin asks and Michael chooses to ignore him, still keeping the beat with his head. “Oh, you’re not listening, alrighty then.” 

Everything’s going perfectly fine – Gavin hasn’t tried to speak again, the bar’s steadily filling, and his library, which is set to random, is playing his favorite song – when disaster strikes. The moment that every person who has ever tried to upload a video to the internet fears the most happens. And it sucks even more because he knows it’s going to happen before it does because his track starts skipping like mad. The bar sits on 99% when his cursor lights up with the loading circle and his screen goes bright white. His music stops completely and his mouse stops responding to any movement whatsoever. 

“Oh, fuck me!” Michael cries, yanking his headphones off and furiously clicking at his frozen screen. 

Gavin gives a mirthless laugh and says, “Wish I could.” 

Michael freezes and watches his browser crash but he doesn’t care. His heart is hammering in his chest and he turns slowly to Gavin. “What did you just say?” 

Gavin’s eyes widen as he looks over to Michael. There’s fear brimming in those green eyes and Michael’s breath catches in his throat. Gavin blinks and then smiles goofily. “I didn’t say anything. Maybe you shouldn’t listen to your music so loud; your hearing is starting to go-“

“No.” Michael says firmly. He takes the headphone off from around his neck and leans forward. “I said ‘fuck me’ and you said ‘wish I could’.” 

Gavin blushes. “No I didn’t.” 

“Yes you did. You want to fuck me!” Michael’s face breaks out into a smile and he starts to chuckle. All that Mavin talk in the office all the time has really fucked with Gavin’s head apparently. Michael stops laughing when he sees that Gavin’s face is blank. He sets the controller down and turns his chair to face Michael. He leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle between the V of his legs. 

“And what would you do if I said yes? That I do want to fuck you,” Gavin asks, voice quiet. All of Michael’s humor is washed away with that simple question. A few moments of silence pass between the two friends and Gavin sighs. “That’s what I thought. Please, forget I said anything.” 

But Michael can’t forget. Not now. Not now that it’s out there, floating around, filling the empty office with an endless supply of possibilities. Of what ifs and maybes. His heart is pounding so fast, he’s surprised that Gavin can’t hear it. Gavin picks of the controller, saves his progress and shuts down the xBox. He stands, pushing his chair in. He doesn’t look at Michael as he says, “Have a good night, Mi-cool.” 

It’s the use of that stupid nickname that finally makes his decision for him. Gavin’s opening the door when Michael jumps from his chair, causing it to roll a few inches. He crosses the distance, slamming the door shut with his hand over Gavin’s shoulder. The Brit gasps as Michael spins him around, one hand on his shoulder and the other remaining on the door. They’re inches away from each other and what was left of Gavin’s phony confidence is long gone. 

“I would say ‘okay’,” Michael whispers, his lips brushing against Gavin’s with every syllable. “I would say ‘let’s do it’.”

Gavin shakes his head. “That isn’t funny.” 

“I’m not joking,” Michael says confidently, closing the gap between them.

As soon as their lips touch – much more softly than Michael’s bravado would have suggested – Michael’s stomach flips, similar to the feeling you get when you fall from the highest peak of a roller coaster. Gavin’s frozen solid and Michael nearly pulls back, afraid that Gavin himself was joking. But he rethinks when Gavin’s hands grip the hem of his shirt, pulling Michael even closer. 

The intensity of their kiss grows along with their confidence. The hand on Gavin’s chest slides up until it curls around Gavin’s neck and the one holding the door shut falls until it’s wrapped around a slim waist, locking tight. Gavin moans when Michael nips at his lower lip and the sound goes straight to Michael’s groin.

(Christ, how many time has he thought about this? About them together like this, holding each other like the world would end if they even thought about stopping?)

Gavin pulls away to take a breath and Michael realizes that he’s panting. Their eyes lock and the burning want in the green eyes before him strip him of any of the fear that was bubbling under his skin. Gavin swallows and Michael watches the bob of his throat. Gavin groans, low, and surges forward, taking Michael’s lips for his own once again. Gavin licks at Michael’s lips and the older one opens, letting Gavin in. Although the air around them is brimming with intensity, their kiss is almost playful. It’s the most fun Michael’s had in a long time. 

They break apart again and Gavin dips his head, locking onto Michael’s neck, sucking gently. Michael tips his head to give Gavin more access and a giggle bubbles up in the back of his throat. It escapes against his will and Gavin pauses before his own giggle fills the room. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Michael asks, slipping his hand into Gavin’s hair, scraping his nails gently against Gavin’s skull. 

“Only if you want to,” Gavin murmurs, still pressing small kisses to the warm skin under his lips. 

Michael’s heart pounds again as he takes a step back. He smiles at Gavin when the man whines at the sudden loss. He moves his mouse to wake his dozing computer to see that the browser restarted on its own, reopening the page it originally crashed on. With a few clicks, the Rage Quit he was trying to upload starts to render and he smiles, watching the bar fill effortlessly. He turns back around and catches the way Gavin was staring at him. With the small smile on his red puffy lips and a spark in his eye, Michael knows that Gavin wants him more for than a quick fuck. 

Although his stomach flips again, Michael responds to the feeling with his own smile, sliding up to Gavin, interlacing their fingers and opening the door. 

“Well, then, let’s get out of here,” he says, tugging Gavin along. He bounces on the balls of his feet and Michael rolls his eyes when Gavin takes the lead in excitement. 

He’s nervous – he’s about to be fucked by his best friend after all – but it’s a pleasant nervousness that slowly morphs into something similar to love. Or maybe fear. But as Gavin whines “Mi-coooool” because he’s too busy staring at Gavin’s eyes to be bothered unlocking his car, he figures that they’ll figure it out together. 

They do things better together anyway.


End file.
